warpiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
More on Pirate Development
In this section, we’ll be delving more into the details on how to further enhance your pirates’ power, defense, skill set and appearance. Awakening Awakening is an important rite of passage in a pirate’s life in War Pirates. Success in this endeavor will not only grant the Awakened pirate new feats but a cool and new appearance as well! Flow of the Awakening 1. When you go to the Status window of a pirate (while in the Pirate’s Quarters), go to the lowermost portion and tap on the Awakening Quest button. If the Awakening Quest button is accessible to that pirate, the Awakening Quest conditions window will open. You can also check "the starting region" in order to generate the awakening quest. A sword and shield icon will then be displayed on the map pointing you where to go in order to begin the quest. 2. At the hideout, some of your pirates will have conversation bubbles (light bulb icon) above their heads. After some of these conversations, an Awakening quest will begin. Upon completion of these quests, the Awakened pirate will have a new appearance and acquire new feats. Evolution Pirate’s rarity (star value) is increased through Evolution. The pirate’s maximum status value will also increase. Pirates can only be promoted up to a maximum of 6 stars. Flow of the Evolution 1. Pirates that has reached the maximum level can be evolved in the Training Grounds. To elevate the rarity of a target Pirate, you’ll need to sacrifice other pirate of the same or higher rarity to it. You can also use pets of the same or higher rarity as well. 2. When you place a pirate to participate in the promotion process, the increase to your pirate's status value after the evolution process will be displayed in green numbers. 3. After a successful evolution, rarity and the maximum status value will increase, but the status level will revert back to 1. You will not be able to use feats that have been available at a higher status level, but will be unlocked when you reach the required status level again. Crew Crews are basically lesser ranking pirates that you gain upon completing quests, scouting, rewards, etc... They support and strengthen Pirates. When a crew is designated to a pirate, its status will be added to the pirate’s status as well. In addition, their passive effects will also be shared. So in War Pirates, the company your pirates keep defines and enhances them. The number of crews that gather around a given pirate is limited. But there are ways to increase the number of crews a pirate may have. Like in evolution, wherein matched pirates with the same rarity (star value) as the pirate you want to enhance. You may also use pets (they have rarity also) instead of pirates. The reason why that is important is that it can unlock the previously unaccessible crew slots. Set Crew to Pirates Below are the steps to set a Crew to your Pirate: 1. At the Pirate Quarters, tap on the pirate you wish to have a crew, then tap on the Crew Support Setting. 2. Tap on an available crew slot. 3. Select a crew that you want to set to your Pirate from your crew list. 4. Tap the button at the bottom of the screen to confirm. Remember, if there’s a crew on the slot you wish to set a crew, the original crew will be lost due to it being overwritten. So, be careful where you place your crews. Crew Dismissal Dismissing crews is done to make room for more or better crews that you'll probably receive from quests or rewards. Because if your crew list is full then you can’t take in more crews. Crews you’ll receive from quests or rewards will be lost. To dismiss a crew that has not been set to a pirate, first select the crew you wish to dismiss, then at the bottom of the screen you may tap the Remove (Red) button, then press confirm. Crews already set on your pirates can also be dismissed if you select a new one from your crew list and overwriting the old one. Dismissed or lost crews cannot be undone or returned back. Leveling Crews Crew status will increase by leveling them up. Select the crew you want to level up at the Crew Support Setting in the Pirate’s Quarters and tap on the Green (Level up) button, a corresponding amount of food is consumed in the process. Crew Limit There is a limit to the number of crews you may have in possession. If you have reached the said limit, a system message will be displayed if you will acquire additional crews. You also won’t be able to acquire new crews in scouting and in the quests, crew rewards will the be lost. So, before doing a quest, it would be wise to decrease the number of crews you have in your possession first by using "crew dismissal” or “setting them to pirates”.